jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokio Myers
Tokio Myers was a pianist act from Season 1 of JayGT. He finished the competition in 4th place. Tokio will return for JayGT: All-Stars. He will return for a third time to JayGT: The Champions. Background Torville Jones, better known by his stage name Tokio Myers, is a pianist and music producer born in London. After winning Britain's Got Talent in 2017, he released many of his independent releases and became a major internet sensation. In October 2017, he announced his debut single, "Bloodstream", along with his debut album Our Generation. The single is a studio rendition of his audition performance on the Britain's Got Talent. Growing up, multi-instrumentalist Tokio saw that his head teacher, Philip Lawrence, had been stabbed to death outside the gates of St George's Catholic school in north London. Tokio was 11 at the time and was led to safety inside the building by his music teacher. He went on to study with a full scholarship at the Royal College of Music. Myers has previously supported Kanye West, The Police and Amy Winehouse when he toured with producer Mr Hudson's band Mr Hudson and the Library. He also supported Lianne La Havas on her 2016 European Tour. Myers used synths and a sample pad as part of his performances, fusing classical roots with dance and pop genres. He was signed to a publishing deal with BMG. On 7 June 2017, Myers announced he was working on an album. In June 2017, Myers featured in and co-produced a charity single of "Bridge over Troubled Water" to raise money for those impacted by the Grenfell Tower fire, which happened in North Kensington on 14 June 2017. On 13 October 2017, he released his official debut single, entitled "Bloodstream", which is his studio rendition of his audition performance at Britain's Got Talent. It was also announced as being the lead single from his debut album, entitled Our Generation, which being released in November 2017. The album itself is rumoured to have guest appearances overall from Chris Martin, Kendrick Lamar, Beck, Latir, Ed Sheeran, Paloma Faith, The Weeknd, Thom Yorke and Sarah Ikumu. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokio_Myers Audition Tokio Myers was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Tokio Myers' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 107 consisted of playing a piece on the piano which meshed Debussy's "Clair de lune" and Ed Sheeran's "Bloodstream". JayDK, Cards, guest judge James, Xboy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Tokio's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Tokio Myers' Quarterfinals performance in Episode 110 consisted of playing a piece on the piano which meshed a classical piece with Jay Z and Kanye West's "Niggas in Paris" and Rihanna's "Diamonds". JayDK, Cards, Xboy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Tokio received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals instead of Joey Chestnut. Semifinals Tokio Myers' Semifinals performance in Episode 111 consisted of playing a piece on the piano which meshed the theme to Interstellar with Rag'n'Bone Man's "Human". JayDK, Cards, Xboy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Tokio placed in either fourth, fifth, or sixth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, he received more votes than Jon Henrik and Vilas Nayak, sending him to the Top 10. Top 10 Tokio Myers' Top 10 performance in Episode 113 consisted of playing his original piece "Polaroid". JayDK gave him a standing ovation. Tokio received enough votes to be sent to the Finals instead of Wrecking Crew Orchestra. The Finals Tokio Myers' first Finals performance in Episode 114 consisted of repeating his Quarterfinal act, which was playing a piece on the piano that meshed a classical piece with Jay Z and Kanye West's "Niggas in Paris" and Rihanna's "Diamonds". JayDK, Cards, Xboy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. His second performance consisted of playing a piece on the piano that sampled Tinashe's "Days in the West (Ekali Remix)". JayDK, Cards, Xboy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations again. Finale For Tokio Myers' guest collaboration, he performed with Ellie Goulding, as they put a new spin on her song "Lights". Tokio was revealed to have finished 4th in the competition, placing above Kade Rogers, but below Shin Lim, Jibrizy, and Blue Whale Bros. Category:Acts Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Instrumentalists Category:Season 1 Instrumentalists Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 1 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 1 Semifinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Finalists Category:Season 1 Finalists Category:BGT Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Grand Finalists Category:Season 1 Grand Finalists Category:BGT Winners Category:Guest Performers Category:4P Guest Performers Category:6S Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Instrumentalists Category:Threepeaters Category:TC Acts Category:TC Instrumentalists